In telecommunication facilities, telecommunications equipment is mounted to one of a number of framework structures (e.g., cabinets or racks). A vast number of cables are run from, to, and between the equipment mounted to the framework structures. Within each framework structure, cables interconnected to the equipment are routed up vertical cable pathways located along the sides of the structure. The vertically routed cables exit the framework structure at top openings located adjacent to each vertical cable pathways. The cables are then typically routed to overhead cable troughs or ladders, and from there, to other equipment or framework structures.
Such conventional cable routing arrangements require the user to manage the vast number of cables exiting the top of the structures from at least two exiting locations. Cable organization and management of such arrangements can be difficult. In general, conventional arrangements for managing cables can be improved.